Whatever You Say, Sparrow (As You Wish)
by Disneybenderfan92
Summary: This is the reunion between Captain Jack Sparrow and my OC a la The Princess Bride.


**This idea had been in my head for a while because I love Pirates of the Caribbean and The Princess Bride.**

 **Captain Jack Sparrow is Disney/Bruckheimer's property.** **The storyline is based on The Princess Bride which is owned by William Goldman.** **The only thing that belongs to me is my OC, Marina Hiller and another OC mentioned, Coral Sparrow.**

 **Storyline: This takes place during At World's End before the Black Pearl approaches Shipwreck Cove. Jack reunites with an old flame, even older than Angelica.**

 **I'm sorry for the OOC of Jack but I want him to fit in the part similar to Buttercup for this story. Don't worry, he'll still use 'luv', 'darlin', and 'savvy'.**

* * *

Jack got back from sending Will Turner off the _Black Pearl._ When he got into the cabin, the only female left onboard besides his adopted fourteen-year-old daughter, Coral, was waiting for him.

She wears an all-black outfit and a mask to conceal her identity. Her name is the Dread Pirate Robin Hood. Beneath the Dread Pirate Robin Hood was Jack's long-lost love, Marina Hiller.

She encountered Jack when he was trying to recruit 99 souls in three days to repay his debt to Davy Jones after rescuing Coral from rapists. After his death, she helped the survivors of the Kraken attack to bring him back from Davy Jones' locker.

For now, Jack and the Dread Pirate Robin Hood were alone since Barbossa was taking the helm and the rest of the crew was asleep.

Jack inquired, "You wouldn't happen to know a friend of mine, eh?"

Dread Pirate Robin Hood commented, shrugging her shoulders, "Depends. I know a lot of people. Who is this friend of yours? Another roguish pirate? Prostitute? A mermaid?"

Jack corrected, "No. A pirate woman. With eyes like the sea during a storm."

Dread Pirate Robin Hood reminisced, "I've heard about this pirate friend of yours, I think. This would be like... twenty years ago? Or does it bother you to hear?"

Jack insisted, "Try your best, darlin'."

Dread Pirate Robin continued, "She died bravely, if that should please you. No begging of mercy or 'parlay'. She simply said 'I have a reason to live'. Despite his lack of heart, it seemed to intrigue Davy Jones. He asked what's so important to her. 'A best friend' she replied. Then she spoke of a pirate with chocolate-colored dreadlocks, a smile so charming it could win a woman's heart, and enduring faithfulness. I can guess she meant you. You should thank Davy Jones for sending her to the depths before she found out what you really are."

Jack asked, "And what am I?"

Dread Pirate Robin responded, "Faithfulness she talked about, Captain Sparrow. Your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly, when you found out she was gone, did you get yourself sleeping with every woman at every port in sight or did you waited a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

Jack harshly retorted, "Oi! (Grabbing her neck as if to choke her, slightly surprising and frightening Dread Pirate Robin) Do not mock my grief. I died that day and even if I did such a thing like that, I never loved any one of them like I loved her."

He released his hold on Dread Pirate Robin, turning his back on her.

Jack commanded, not wanting to look at her, "You can sleep with the crew for all I care, savvy?"

Making a small smirk, knowing that the opportune moment had arrived for her, Dread Pirate Robin responded her line that she reserved only for Jack, "Whatever you say, Sparrow. (turning to leave the cabin) Sleep well."

Jack's eyes widened in shock when he heard her response.

Jack muttered, "Only one person I know would respond like that. (stopping Dread Pirate Robin by grabbing her wrist before she went too far) What did you just say?"

He released his grip on her wrist to allow her to turn around and look at him.

Dread Pirate Robin tenderly repeated, "I said... (removing her mask to show her face at him) Whatever you say, Sparrow."

Now the mask was off, Dread Pirate Robin's appearance shows that she has raven-black hair braided down a little past her shoulder blades.

Jack whispered, unable to believe what he sees, "Marina."

Dread Pirate Robin, now named Marina, approached carefully to Jack. She placed one hand on his heart to show him she's not a ghost.

Marina asked, "Is your heart still beating?"

Jack answered, gently placing his one hand on top of the one on his chest while the other caressed her cheek, "Beating? You're here. If you want, it can explode."

Then the two lovers embraced. To them, it was the moment that left all others behind.

Coming out of the embrace but still held in Jack's arms, Marina said, "I said I would always return to you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Jack replied, "Well, you were dead."

Marina commented, "Death cannot stop love. All it does is delay it for a while."

Jack smiled in a way that's not like Captain Jack Sparrow, "I'll never doubt again, luv."

Marina whispered, "There'll never be a need, Jack."

Then they came close to kiss.

* * *

 **I don't know whether or not I can make a story out of this because I'd been having another idea for Pirates of the Caribbean even before seeing Dead Men Tell No Tales in theaters.**


End file.
